Light emitting diodes (LEDs) are a desirable choice of light source in part because of their relatively small size, low power/current requirements, rapid response time, long life, robust packaging, variety of available output wavelengths, and compatibility with modern circuit construction. These characteristics may help explain their widespread use over the past few decades in a multitude of different end use applications. Improvements to LEDs continue to be made in the areas of efficiency, brightness, and output wavelength, further enlarging the scope of potential end-use applications.
LEDs are typically sold in a packaged form that includes an LED die or chip mounted on a metal header. The header can have a reflective cup in which the LED die is mounted, and electrical leads connected to the LED die. Some packages also include a molded transparent resin that encapsulates the LED die. The encapsulating resin can have either a nominally hemispherical front surface to partially collimate light emitted from the die, or a nominally flat surface.
Above-mention U.S. application Ser. No. 11/322,801, entitled “LED With Compound Encapsulant Lens”, discloses LED sources that include an LED emitter and an encapsulant that at least partially surrounds the emitter. The encapsulant includes an inner lens and an outer lens, the inner lens having a refractive index less than, and in some cases about 70 to 80% of, the refractive index of the outer lens. The inner lens and outer lens can contact each other along a curved surface, and in some cases the inner lens is substantially plano-convex and the outer lens is meniscus. The inner lens produces a first virtual image of the emitter and the outer lens produces a second virtual image, and the first virtual image is disposed between the emitter and the second virtual image. The LED light source is capable of providing uniform illumination in a compact space. The use of a relatively high refractive index inner lens is consistent with contemporary teachings that the extraction efficiency of a high refractive index LED die or chip is increased by encapsulating it in a medium having a refractive index as close as possible to that of the LED die.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.